Love Again
by ilovepaulwasilewski
Summary: Basically after the epi 4x06 where I believe stefan is leaving.just steferine moments I wish would happen in the show.first fanfic ever so reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

After packing all the essential stuff,Stefan slinged his duffel bag and marched down the stairs making his way to the door.  
And out of all times,he had to bump into Damon.  
'Where the hell do you think you're going?'Damon asked sceptically,eyeing the huge bag his little brother has on his shoulder.  
'Isn't it obvious?I'm leaving Damon,'  
Damon's eyes bulged.  
'What?Why?'  
'Elena and I broke up,'  
Damon sighed.  
'Stefan come on don't be such a baby!Do you really have to leave?! '  
'She admitted to having feelings for you,' Stefan answered softly.  
Damon looked down to his feet like a boy getting scolded.  
Do they always need to fight over a girl,and have history repeating again?  
Seems like it.  
After a moment of silence Stefan spoke up.  
'Just take care of her ok?'  
Damon,suddenly feeling like all air had been sucked out of his lungs just nodded and with that Stefan continued his way.  
Just as Stefan opened the door,Damon whispered,  
'Take care little bro'  
Stefan gave a strained smile and walked outside,flinging his bag in the backseat of his Porsche and got into the drivers seat.  
Giving one last wave to Damon,Stefan drove off.

Stefan continued driving until the sign 'end of Mysticfalls' came into sight.  
Well he wasn't really planning to go far but then again he'll need to leave that town if he is to start anew.

He saw a motel and drove in to the carpark thinking he'll need a rest and planned on continuing his driving the next morning. He walked towards the reception and asked for a room to bunk in for a one nights rest.

After the administration stuff was done, he said a brief thank you and took the key,carrying his bag with him and made his way.

When he reached the designated door number,Stefan pushed the key into the lock,turning the knob effectively opening the door and peeked inside.  
He switched on the lights and looked around thinking that the room was very much sufficient for his stay as he placed his bag on the bed,sighing.

Stefan,exhausted and slick with sweat, felt that a bath was much needed after that long journey and thus started stripping out of his clothes and jeans,keeping his boxers on as he went inside the bathroom.

He stepped inside the shower,turning it on,the water running as it wets his toned body. The water was calming but that few stagnant moments made his mind wander and specifically to Elena and his brother.

He needs to stop. He can't keep going on like this. Elena needs to sort out her feelings for Damon and it would be unfair if he were to stick around the girl that he loves knowing that she has feelings for his brother.

Before Stefan let's his mind go haywire,he turned off the shower and stepped outside,taking one of the motels towels and ruffled it through his hair.  
After drying his body,he wrapped the towel around his waist and went out of the bathroom.

'Mmmmm ...I have to say your body just got way better. Have you been working out?'  
'Katherine.'  
'Missed me Stefan?'


	2. Chapter 2

Shock, was an understatement as to what Stefan was feeling right now.

But then again, it's Katherine.

'May I ask you what the hell you're doing here Katherine?'

Stefan made a point to deliver those words as stoic as possible. He wasn't in the mood for games with whatever that has been going on the past 24 hours.

And to make matters worse, Katherine's games.

'Well, I heard that you and the lovely Elena broke up. Or to be more specific, you broke up with her'

The way Elena's name rolled off Katherine's tongue made Stefan cringe. Katherine's hate for her doppelganger was evident in the tone of her voice.

'So? It's none of your business'

'Oh Stefan, don't act as if you didn't see this happening. You've been through this before and Elena is my doppelganger. What were you expecting anyway huh? That you and Elena would ride off the sunset and live happily ever after, forever?' she explained, twirling her hair between her fingers as she got off the bed and put one foot in front of the other, approaching the half- naked Stefan, which she has to admit is turning her on.

'Katherine. I'm not in the mood to participate in any of your mind games'

'Who said I was going to play games? Maybe I just missed you Stefan'

'I need to rest. Please'

Green puppy dog eyes were boring into Katherine's doe-eyed brown ones and for a moment Stefan could see an emotion flashing across Katherine's face. One between sympathy and guilt.

'I can see that,' Katherine answered giving way as Stefan took his bag and searched for his sweats and a shirt. He then went inside the bathroom to get change.

Katherine rolled her eyes, observing his actions. It's not as if she hadn't seen him naked before.

With the help of vampire speed, Stefan was out of the bathroom within a second. Katherine was still there obviously. Her long, toned limbs stretched out on the right side of the bed.

'Can't you get another room?' Stefan asked irritatingly.

'As you can see, the bed is very much big enough to accommodate the two of us and sharing is indeed caring. So why don't you just shut up and sleep on the other side of the bed?'

Stefan glared.

'Don't worry, I won't stake you in your sleep if that's what you're worrying about mister'

Stefan ran his fingers across his face not having the energy to actually retort back to Katherine's long ass explanation. He just wanted to rest. Without having much option left, he made his way to the other side of the bed and laid down, turning his back towards Katherine, not wanting to see that beautiful face of hers.

Katherine giggled and inched her body closer towards Stefan. He could actually feel her breath hitting the back of her neck.

God, give me strength, he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to submit to his exhaustion , Katherine murmured softly.

'Goodnight Stefan', kissing the spot between his shoulders and his neck.

Stefan closed his eyes and grasped the bed sheets as he felt tears stinging in his eyes, his breathing labored.

Elena had a habit of doing that and it wasn't helping him that it is her doppelganger ancestor lying beside him, sounding exactly like her and the feel of her lips on his skin reminded him of the good times they had together. But it was over now. And it's not the sweet, loving Elena beside him, he reminded himself, it's Katherine, the psychotic bitch.

A breath of air escaped his lips as he tried to contain his emotions and with a cracked voice he answered,

'Goodnight Katherine'

Katherine nodded tightly against his back as she pulled the blankets up to cover up both of their bodies to warm them up. They are vampires, but the blankets were still comforting.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes.

And with that, the night closed upon the two ex-lovers as they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps! **

**A you guys know this is my first story so I'm really thankful that you guys made time to review.**

**Oh and just a heads up 'Love Again(2) is the exact same story but I'll be deleting that file and update it in 'Love Again' instead so just take note.**

**Anyways this a new update so I hope you enjoy it and please do review, I love to have some feedback about what you think. :D**

Sunlight poured in through the windows, bringing light and warmth around the room signifying a new day, new beginnings.

Katherine laid on her back, eyes wide open as she stared straight to the ceiling as if it is the most fascinating thing in the world but at the moment it was as Stefan was still sleeping beside her.

'Urgh! Should have gotten another room,' Katherine murmured, sighing softly.

If anything, the sleep that she had was one of the worst.

Just an hour into the both of them sound asleep, Stefan started tossing and turning. Initially, Katherine had thought that Stefan was doing it on purpose just so to irritate the hell out of her but the next thing that happened proved her wrong.

Stefan was very much oblivious to his surroundings as he kept calling out Elena's name and kept saying how sorry he was over and over again, sniffling and whimpering as he did so. She tried waking him up but to no avail as he continued his previous actions.

Katherine was frustrated to say the least and even considered leaving the room but Stefan was not stable emotionally and knowing him she shudders thinking about what would happen if he couldn't handle what he was feeling and if he were to turn off his emotions which might lead to a ripper binge. Katherine would be able to react faster if she was in the same place as he is. A ripper is the last thing she wants to handle right now even though he's kind of fun, ripping people's heads off.

So she kept awake, looking out for him.

Katherine tuned out of her thoughts and turned to face Stefan.

He's breathing was slow proving that he was very much deep in his slumber .He had such a flawless face. That prominent jaw that he always clenches when he was nervous or trying to avoid something. Those smooth, pink lips which was once slow and sensual against hers ,excited as it was the first time he was actually kissing someone. The classical straight nose. And those flickering ,closed eyelids which contained the pretty , oak green eyes that shined under the sunlight. It was Katherine's favorite feature of his.

Many girls were charmed by Damon's iced blue eyes but not Katherine. Stefan's eyes were warm and it seems to circulate around her every time he's looking at her. It amazed her how his eyes changed colour at times under the light. Sometimes, it had a grayish tint and at other times it was of a mixture of blue and violet.

It was only then did Katherine realized how young and vulnerable he was as his broody personality and constant guard was down during that moment when he was asleep.

Pushing aside 163 years of living, Stefan was still a 17 year old teenager at his core. So young, still a boy. But he was damned to this vampire life at such an early age, his bright future vanishing instantly.

Katherine remembered their conversations in 1864, when he talked about his dreams, how his father wanted him to take his place in the council after he's gone since Damon was obviously off the list, but it wasn't what he wanted to be tied down with. He wanted to be a doctor he once told her and save people's lives and make them better and that made Katherine smile. How a boy so handsome had such a pure heart. She distinctively remembered how he told her shyly that he would want to have a beautiful wife and two kids, a boy and a girl and he blushed a deep red when asked if he had someone in mind, smiling that small smile of his as he whispered yes.

Katherine looked over to Stefan as she heard an intake of air and saw that he was slowly waking up.

He blinked a few time before his eyes settled on Katherine's.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked cautiously, his voice still raw as, evidence of sleep still clear in his voice.

'Because I want to kill you'

'What?'

'You kept tossing and turning and calling out lovely Elena's name, my dear Stefan'

Confusion filled his features as he mind wandered. Did he really do that? Shouldn't he had realized if he was talking?

'Why didn't you wake me up?'

'Trust me, I tried'

Stefan sat up which caused Katherine to do the same.

'Well I did tell you to find another room'

'I know, should have listened to you in the first place'

'Why didn't you?'

'I was looking out for you Stefan'

He rolled his eyes.

'Believe what you want but go get ready because we're getting out of here right now'

'And why should I listen to you Miss Katherine?' sarcasm coating every single word.

'Well maybe because I have your car keys?' she answered sweetly, flinging his keys right in front of his eyes.

Stefan tried to snatch it but Katherine managed to vamp speed out of the door, leaving Stefan alone.

' I can't believe you just did that !' he screamed being able to listen to Katherine's tinkling laughter in the hallways.

A few seconds later, he saw his mobile phone light up, a new message.

It read,

'I'm waiting Mr Salvatore'

Stefan threw his phone on the bed and huffed angrily as grabbed his bag not having any other choice.

**Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a new update. I do love reading your reviews and they make me very happy. I hope you guys are enjoying Stefan and Katherine's banter because I just love writing them!**

**So keep on reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Stefan slammed the door shut as soon as he sat on the passenger side of his Porsche where Katherine was already waiting for him and threw his bag at the backseat of his car as he settled himself folding his arms across his chest after he was done and turned his head towards the window avoiding Katherine altogether.

Katherine snickered.

'Someone's looking grumpy'

Stefan rolled his eyes and continued staring out the window as Katherine revved up the engine and started driving with a smirk planted on her face.

After an hour on the road and complete silence between the two vampires,Katherine spoke up.

'Are you going to be like this all day? I can guarantee you that it won't be much fun if you keep it up that way'

' I think I have the right to ignore you if I want'

'Ummmmm... would you mind explaining?'

'Well, you stalked me, broke into my motel room, slept in the same bed as me when I asked you to get another one and stole my car keys! To keep it short you've been pissing the hell out of me, so need I explain more?'

Katherine pondered on his words, nodding through his explanation with a serious expression on her pretty face .

She then burst out laughing.

'Why the hell are you laughing?!'

'Maybe because you sound like a little boy who got his toys taken away and FYI I did not steal your keys, I just took them for you while you got changed' Katherine answered, defending herself.

'Its the same thing'

'No it's not! If I stole it I wouldn't have waited for you and you'll be walking your ass back to mysticfalls'

'Whatever, still the same thing' he insisted.

Katherine put both of her hands up, palm facing forward as a sign of giving up.

'Anything you say Mister'

Stefan let out an air of frustration.

'Where are we going anyway?' curiosity suddenly kicking in as Stefan looked out of the window,at his surroundings.

' New York'

Stefan stared at Katherine with his mouth hanging open.

'What?! It's my city babe!'

'So now I have to follow to where you're going?! With my car may I remind you?!'

'Believe it or not Stefan as much as you sound like its the worst thing ever to spend time with me, you still want to'

'How do you know?' he challenged.

' You would have walked away'

'I'm not walking away because you have my car!' knowing that it was a stupid explanation as soon as the words left his mouth.

'Fine' she answered, slowing down the car, stopping at the side of the road, her actions confusing Stefan.

Katherine turned off the engine and took the keys, and shoved her hands in front of him, intending to hand it back to Stefan.

'Here take it then'

Stefan just stared at the keys.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, having Katherine as a road trip buddy sounds like a good plan. Katherine is the epitome of fun and games as much as she annoyed the heck out of him. And he kind of missed her presence ever since she took flight after the failed mission of killing Klaus which led to Mikael's death.

He is so going to regret this.

'Just shut up and drive Katherine'

Katherine giggled,feeling victorious and started the engine again.

'To New York we shall go!' she exclaimed, fist pumping.

'No! No fist pumping please!'

'Hah! Get used to it Mister Salvatore!'

Stefan suddenly found himself trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. Katherine's enthusiasm was very much infectious.

'Just drive Miss Katherine' he said ,ending the conversation as Stefan slumped back onto his seat, getting ready for the long ride.

* * *

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS!**

**I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It really means a lot to me and I appreciate each and every one of you since this is my first fanfic ever and do forgive me if it is very badly written but hopefully I'll improve along the way!**

**Also this would be my last update for a while which means that I won't update next week. The reason is because I'll be in London for a school trip for 10 days so I'll only be able to update the week after that, so I hope you guys won't be mad at me.**

**And I promise that there would be more development between Katherine and Stefan by the next chapter, the way they interact with each other, there is still banter but maybe I'll include some serious talk so do give me your views, do you think it's too early for that or what?**

**Anyways back to the story and enjoy!**

* * *

'ELENA!'

'STEFAN! Wake up'

He blinked his eyes, taking note of his surroundings, wondering where he was at the moment.

'Wh-What happened?' he asked, confused as he was staring straight into Katherine's pretty brown eyes.

'You were dreaming again'

'Oh…where are we anyways?'

'I thought we stopped at a diner for a while, have a break'

Stefan nodded, agreeing with whatever Katherine was suggesting at the moment. His mind was fuzzy with the myriad of stuff that was happening in his brain a few moments ago. He needed some fresh air. Yes, he decided, some fresh air would do him good.

' What are you waiting for jackass? Let's go!'

Stefan sighed and proceeded to get out of the car.

**xoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As soon as they entered, Katherine and Stefan made their way towards the table at the far end of the diner, so as not to attract any attention.

' What would the two of you like to have tonight?'

'Just coffee please' Stefan answered the waiter politely.

'Make that two' Katherine added.

They sat in companionable silence, both too exhausted to keep up a conversation at the moment.

After their beverages had arrived, Katherine finally let out what was bothering her lately.

'What do you see in your dreams Stef?'

He was shocked that she had used his nickname against him, but it sounded nice coming from her velvety sounding voice which used to hypnotize him once.

Her eyes were staring straight into his, trying to uncover whatever secrets that he was keeping.

'Nothing' he answered, feeling uncomfortable under her intense gaze and looked away instead.

He's not into confiding his personal problems with her, they haven't reached that stage yet he thought. It's way too soon.

'Seriously?'

Stefan ignored her commentary and instead picked up the cup of coffee and place it between his lips, sipping, his eyes looking elsewhere but not her face. The warm liquid burning the insides of his mouth and soothed the rawness as it went down his throat sending jolts straight up to his brain, instantly uncoiling the knots of his muscles.

He moaned in relief. Coffee was exactly what he needed.

'Talk to me when you feel ready' Katherine continued and similarly took the cup of coffee and took a sip from it.

Stefan immediately felt bad, judging from the tone of her voice. It sounded as if she was genuinely curious as to what his dreams contained.

Maybe later, if he feels like it, he said to himself.

'You should let me drive after this because by the looks of it, my car is going to break down if you continually drive the way you do' he started, averting the topic as he tried to melt the tension between them.

Katherine's eyebrows rose.

'What's wrong with the way I drive?' she questioned him.

'You drive like an insane person Katherine! My car is an antique, it won't be able to take it much more under your brutal driving'

'The more reasons why you should have a sports car!' she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, her eyes lighting up.

Stefan snickered.

'Over my dead body'

She giggled, taking note of his answer. He loved that car too much to give it away obviously. It was kind of adorable seeing how attached he was to that precious Porsche of his.

'You are dead my dear Stefan , if you have forgotten. _And I think_…' she whispered seductively, moving her upper body forward as she tried to get as close as towards Stefan especially with the damn table in between them and placed her lips near Stefan's ear .

'_That it would be way more comfortable if I had your body under me instead'_ she continued.

Delicious tremors went through Stefan's body having Katherine's breath tickling his ear and her body so close to his that he could feel the heat radiating from her.

And that sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo that is driving him mad at the moment.

Katherine took notice of his response and was glad that she still had an effect towards him. This just amplified the fun that they would be having. She smiled.

'Ok time to go!' he said quickly, clearing his throat as he tried to compose himself , furthering his body from Katherine and smiled innocently to her as if nothing had happened. He stood up and placed their bill on the table as he started his way towards the door exiting the diner not looking back to see if Katherine was following him.

Katherine smirked to herself as she looked around not wanting to be mistaken for a crazy person. The way Stefan reacted was similar to that of when in 1864 when she kissed his cheek for the very first time. The tremors, that innocent smile, the nervousness. Maybe, just maybe, their relationship might be repairable – forget the whole incident in the past and start anew, just Stefan and Katherine. Katherine and Stefan.

She sighed, maybe there is hope for them after all and this time she is going to prove that she is worthy to be loved and be that girl for Stefan again, the girl that he loved back in 1864.

She was thrown out of her thoughts hearing her cellphone ringing, confused as she saw Stefan being the one calling her.

'What is it jackass?'

'What the hell are you still doing in there Katherine?!'

She didn't realize that she was still in that same seat. What is wrong with her?

'Some guy asked for my number. You know how I just can't decline a cute guy can I?' she answered him, coming up with some lame excuse. She doesn't need a cute guy she thought, a hotter one was waiting for her in the car right now.

'Whatever Katherine. Just hurry up ok?' he replied, frustrated with Katherine's non-ending antics.

'Yes Mr Bossy Pants!' she answered, putting her phone away right away after the line ended. She got off her seat and made her way to the exit of the diner.

She got into the passenger seat this time as Stefan was already behind the wheel.

' I was contemplating whether I should just leave you in there just now'

Katherine giggled.

'But you didn't. Again'

'Because you got out before I made a decision'

' Well…lucky me I guess' she said smiling toward his direction.

Stefan just snickered and started the engine, continuing their journey.

* * *

**So that's it for now! I hope you do enjoy it!**

**Anyways, wouldn't it be nice if Katherine did come back and have some sexy times with our poor Stefan who needs some loving right now ?**

**Fyi, I do have tumblr and my url is ****_paulohwesley_****, if you guys wanna check it out ok?**

**And don't forget to review! Every review makes me extremely happy and inspires me to write more!**

**Until next time! :D**

**xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update but I was really exhausted towrite anything and I'm glad that there's still support!**

**So back to the story!**

* * *

Katherine and Stefan finally reached New York after insane driving and stopovers for the couple of days.

Needless to say they were both damn exhausted.

Upon reaching the front door of her apartment, Katherine lazily twisted the key into the doorknob enabling them into the house.

As soon as Stefan stepped in, he had to say that the apartment was surprising furnished and clean considering the fact that it was Katherine living in it, he was actually expecting it to be more...messy.

He casually placed his haversack on the floor and made his way to the sofa and plunging his worn out body as soon as he reached it.

Katherine smiled looking at the how comfortable he was.

She went to the refrigerator and took out a blood bag as she went to sit on the sofa as well, joining Stefan.

'Do you want some?' she offered, gesturing to the blood bag.

'Nah, I have some animal blood in my bag' Stefan declined softly.

'I can show you where your room is so at least you can settle down and all since you look tired and you'll have a bathroom on your own to wash up' she said, looking over to him realising how droopy his eyes were.

'Thank you'

Katherine just shrugged her shoulders and stood up taking Stefan's haversack with her, placing the palm of her hand lightly onto Stefan as she dragged him wanting to show where the room was. Stefan followed.

'Here it is and my room is just next door so just holler if you need me'

'So I literally have a room on my own, no sharing?' he asked.

'Why? Are you...disappointed?'

'Don't think I look like it' Stefan answered smiling.

'Hmmm, maybe not but you may feel like it'

Stefan just snorted and took his haversack from Katherine's arms and mouthed a 'thank you' as he walked further into the room, thankful for its clean bed sheets and ample of space as he took out a fresh set of clothing to change into.

He was about to get into the bathroom when he realised that Katherine was still standing outside.

'Katherine...'

She broke out of her trance.

'I'll be right next door!' she exclaimed and skipped away to give him some space.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief as he continued his previous actions and went inside the bathroom to start cleaning himself up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Katherine stepped outside of her room, suddenly realising that Stefan was already there,probably done with his shower, reading a book and boy does he look sexy.

He was just dressed simply in a white shirt and boxers clad his muscular legs which was stretched out on the table.

She was about to make her way towards him when she heard his handphone ringing causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Whoever it was, Stefan was obviously not into speaking with that person right now as she observed him rejecting the call as soon as he saw the caller id.

So she continued her way and sat beside him as she shamelessly took his handphone off the table to see who it was.

Damon.

'Why are you rejecting him?'

Stefan gasped when he heard Katherine beside him. What the hell happened to his vampire senses?

'Do you know that it's rude to actually check on people's phone and creeping up on them?' he said as he tried to snatch his phone back but to no avail as Katherine sneakily pulled back.

'So teach me some manners Stefan' she answered seductively.

Within a second, Stefan was straddling Katherine's lap as he took her face in his hands; kissing those soft luscious lips ferociously.

Katherine moaned as she quickly responded and ran her hands up Stefan's legs, grabbing his thighs in one hand and pushing his shirt up with the other.

He groaned as he pushed Katherine down causing her to lie on the sofa as his lips were kissing it's way down her neck and gently biting it with his blunt teeth.

His hands which were initially on her face were now trailing down her arms as he then slipped it under her ass and pushed up her pelvis, grinding onto it as she moaned further.

Stefan looked up onto her pleasure filled face and stared straight into her eyes, smirking. He then place his lips near her earlobe, kissing it before whispering.

'Hope that was an interesting lesson and I guess the phone is mine again' and that was when Katherine realised that Stefan had grabbed the phone was trapped between her back and the sofa.

He looked back into her eyes which was now filled with confusion and gave a peck on her nose as he got off her.

'Goodnight Katherine!' he shouted, chuckling as he made his way into his own room, satisfied.

'Mister Stefan Antonio Salvatore! Don't you dare walk away! I'm freaking turned on damn it!'

'Settle it on your own Miss Katherine!' he answered and hurrying inside his room,closing the door as he dodged a vase aimed towards him and a fuming Katherine.

'That son of a bitch!' she whispered angrily under her breath.

Well he seems to be catching up, she thought quietly.

Maybe there's more to come.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Thank you**!


	7. Chapter 7

URGH YOU GUYS CAN TRY TO FIND ME AND KILL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT TO COS IM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING!

So yeah… I can't believe some people were still waiting for an update cos I thought you guys would give up on it but some of you are so sweet ok telling me not t give up

I was very in between since im in my 2nd year of my A level education journey and work has been piling up so I was contemplating whether I should still write.

So a new chapter maybe?

I REALLY cannot promise that I can update regularly but I'll try my hardest to fit it in my schedule ok cos tats how much I love you guys3

So read ahead, I hope you're not too disappointed since I am a wee bit rusty…

* * *

Stefan tiptoed out of his room quietly not wanting to disrupt the silence of the morning that embraced him. Or maybe more due to the fact that he did not want to attract Katherine's attraction in this early morning as he was just not in the mood to tolerate any of her crazy antics especially after what happened last night.

The whole night he was asking himself, puzzled as to where his courage came from to play with her like that since she was always in control of the game like a dominant woman she has always been, but somehow it just occurred to him that she had always been different around him.

She was lighter around him, her guard lowered. The way she moves reminded him of an innocent girl with a crush as her cheeks blushed while looking at his way. A typical girl in love to put it simply. Stefan was almost afraid to admit that he forgot of the vampiric nature of Katherine that existed when she was around him. He could not deny the fact that it flattered him how a woman so strong in handling men was putting as exception towards him, Stefan Salvatore since he was ordinary. He does not have the charm that Damon posses or the bravery to confront people until they do to him. But with Katherine, it was a whole different story, he felt special, like he actually mattered.

Stefan continued with his way towards the living room upon realizing that there was no one home apart from him. He saw a note on the coffee table and went to read it realizing that it was from Katherine notifying him that she was out for a while. H e shrugged it off nonchalantly and appreciated the fact that he had some alone time before he had to face _her_ again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

While putting his sweats on, Stefan heard some the click of a key and the click-clock of high heels following right after and it was more than a confirmation that Katherine was home especially with that familiar vanilla scent of hers diffusing through the air seconds after.

He exit his room and saw Katherine sitting down on the sofa with her eyes closed. Not wanting to disrupt her, Stefan turned his back to re-enter his room but Katherine's voice stopped him.

'Is it me or have you forgotten your manners?' she stated, venom lacing every ounce of her words.

'What?'

Katherine turned having an intention to pass an evil glare towards him but the moment her eyes landed on that stupid glorious face of his, her eyes softened.

' Can you at least say a hello or something jackass? Taking into account of what you did last night, you owe me an apology at least,' she answered with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

'Umm I am sorry then if that was you wanted to hear but FYI you were the one who started it ' Stefan retorted while shrugging, a pout gracing his lips, not wanting to take full responsibility for what he did.

Katherine rolled her eyes. He was right of course, though she hated to admit it. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up to get away from him and started to walk towards her room. But she suddenly remembered something and turned to face Stefan again.

' I umm got some blood for you. Its in the fridge if you want them and don't worry its animal' she informed him.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

'You got blood for me?'

Katherine nodded.

' I realized this morning that you only had one bottle left so I thought since I was on the way out, I got you some. Wouldn't want you to go out there ripping peoples' heads off would we?'

'Thank you'

Katherine raised her eyebrows as a form of acknowledgement and smirked as she continued her way back into her room.

Stefan let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding the moment she was out of sight.

Talking about unpredictability.


End file.
